Fireflies
by Apurvachan
Summary: Being the wife of substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki isn't as easy as it seems. Annie deals with living alone in constant fear that a day might come when her orange head might not come back. But that doesn't stop her from loving him anyless. IchigoXOC


**Fireflies (An Ichigo Kurosaki one shot for xanbaby)**

Name: Annie Kurosaki

Age: 24

Zanpaktou: None (she's a human that can also see spirits)

Characteristics:  
Likes: all animals esp. dogs, music particularly indie rock, pop, 80-90's, musical theatre, shopping, the arts, horse riding, musicals, beach, fiction books particularly classics, soft toys, political/global discussions, vintage items and clothes in general, camping/hiking, travelling, collecting Playbills, key rings and magnets

Dislikes: discrimination, poverty, war, unnecessary violence and large weaponry like nuclear bombs (pretty ironic), insects, thunder, 'cat-people', advanced hi tech that could be potential harm, anything horror/gore turns me off really. She has little patience with immaturity/stupidity and dependent women. Losing a loved one may be her biggest fear of all

Hobbies: sketch, paint, play instruments, music- listening and composing, watching musicals, sing, dance, play sports, walk the dogs, shopping, read, redecorating

Personality: mature, kindhearted, calm, confident, outgoing, independent, brave, intelligent, loyal, sensitive and jumps to conclusions, not afraid to speak her mind

Crush: Ichigo Kurosaki (24 year old husband)

Appearance: 168cm, chocolate brown, long, flowing hair, large, brown eyes and pasty skin

Anything else you might like to add:  
Her occupation is a lawyer although she was a teacher for a short period. They have one child; a daughter. She gets along with everyone and has no enemies.

One shot start:

Staring out the clear glass of her window, Annie watched the sky change colours as the spring sun set across the horizon. Dipping slowly, accentuating it's descend with the grace of a dancer taking its final bow, the sun painted the skyline in myriad hues of orange, red and purple. A sigh escaped her mouth as she ticked off another day in her mind's calendar, one more day without the company of Ichigo Kurosaki. She could understand that he had his job as did she but the risks involved were higher, with his life at stake during each battle he engaged in. And all she could do was offer him her support and at times words of encouragement while standing in the by lines.

The sky was transforming into the purplish tints of the approaching twilight, donning its dark cloak for the night, sprinkled with the evening stars. The dimming light didn't change her position from the window where she placed herself each evening, to be the first one to see her husband enter the house whenever he would come; if at all he would come. The room remained dark without anyone to switch on the lights; she preferred the darkness, she was better off not knowing what it held rather than facing the harsh brightness. In the dull gloom, two fireflies flickered alive like lamp posts on a dark road, lighting the way for lost souls.

Annie followed them with her eyes as they climbed the air in dizzying spells, until they were a few feet away from her position. Their faint light acting as a calming agent to her thoughts which frenzied between the past and present, though always encircling around Ichigo. The first time they met, the time he confessed his feelings to her, their first kiss, the first time they stood together as husband and wife, the birth of their first daughter. All the firsts that they shared together. The fireflies buzzed around each other, illuminating the wall with their comforting glow. Though the comfort was not the same provided by Ichigo's soft chocolate brown eyes, they would have to suffice for the time being.

She still remembered the day when he had bid her good bye while departing as if it was yesterday though it was more than a month ago. They didn't exchange any tearful hugs, promises of returning back or emotion filled words. Entwining their fingers, they looked at each other no words spoken, there was no need to. Their presence spoke for itself, the caress was an oath in itself to never die without the other; to continue living on was an assurance in itself. The kiss that they shared wouldn't be their last nor would it mean an end. For it was the beginning of a story, their story; no guarantees of a happily ever after, just the understanding to stand by the other come what may.

The beckons of welcoming light entered the room through the open window, circling their silent admirer before delving further in the darkness. It didn't matter even if it took Ichigo her entire life to return back, Annie thought suddenly; for they had vowed, 'Till death do us apart'. And even in death, she would still be with him, shining like a firefly to guide straying souls on lonely paths. She got up in a swift moment and glanced out the window for a last time before smiling to herself in a knowing manner. It wasn't that hard, living without Ichigo. The man had ways of returning back into your heart.

"Missed me?" a certain orange head asked his wife after jumping on the window sill of their room. "As much as you did", she replied with a playful smirk dancing on her lips. They would always return back like fireflies, sharing their dances together through the night sky. The sky into which they would soar high in the air together, tracing each other's flight and throwing beckoning light as solace in the life of occasional loners…


End file.
